The Heart's Void
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Zoro and Ace are the best of lovers. Sadly, Ace has to across the country to continue with his studies and has to break up with his beloved Zoro. It's just not the same without Ace . After spending time with Luffy, he may have gathered some feelings for him. WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. A Loss

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story (sorry for being away for so long! It's inexcusable)! But, this one was requested by Henka-Chan! There are 2 more from this person so look forward to seeing those too! I might make this fic about 3 chapters long, so yea…**

 **Zoro and Ace are the best of lovers. Sadly, Ace has to across the country to continue with his studies and has to break up with his beloved Zoro.** **It's just not the same without Ace . After spending time with Luffy, he may have gathered some feelings for him. WARNINGS INSIDE!**

 **Pairing: Ace x Zoro + Zoro x Luffy**

 **WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemons, Language**

 **One Piece is Eiichiro Oda's creation**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Loss

It was late night. The room was dark, dimly lit with many candles and the smell of lust and sweat in the air. Moans echoed throughout the room and the sound of skin slapping against each other bounced off the walls. On the bed, Zoro was laying on his back, exposing all that muscle on the front side.

"Ahhh!" Zoro yelled out as Ace pounded Zoro's insides. "Ace! G-Go faster and harder!" the marimo demanded from Ace.

"Ok, but don't complain about being sore in the morning." Ace started to pick up some speed. His hips rocked faster and faster. The sound of skin slapping together grew louder. His abs crunched in every time he thrusted and short pants left both of their mouths. Then, he started going harder and deeper, until he reached his maximum speed and power.

"Oh fuck! That feels so good!" at that moment, Ace tried to angle his cock so that he could hit Zoro's prostate, a damn good button for making him cum! "Arghhhhhh!" Zoro screamed as his sweet spot was hit.

"Heh, looks like I found it again." Ace said, replying to the scream.

"I'm… gonna… cum… soon…" Zoro said in between lustful pants.

"Me too. Let's do it together…" Ace whispered into Zoro's ear. At that moment, Ace pulled his dick out of Zoro's hole and climbed on top of him. He grabbed their cock together and rubbed them against each other.

"I'm gonna cummm!" Zoro said gripping he bed sheets harder and harder.

"Together! Zoro!" With perfect timing, jets of sticky, white liquid shot out from both of their cocks splattering all over their muscular bodies, in between the ridges of each muscle and even their faces. "That was the most intense fuck I've ever done in my life."

"You can say that again." Zoro replied. Ace flopped over, onto his back beside Zoro and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss broke up, "We should clean off and head for bed."

"That would be great, we did make a mess on ourselves, hahaha." Ace commented.

They laid there for a few minutes after their shower. Ace just stared blankly at the ceiling. _I don't know if I should tell him or not… Is it a bit too late? Should I have toldhim way earlier than this? Argh I'm confused! Maybe I should tell him…_

"Hey Zoro…" Ace said out of the blue.

"Hmm? What's up"

"I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it?"

"I have to…" Ace hesitated.

"Have to what?" Zoro grew increasingly concered.

"I know this is really gonna hurt. But, I have to move to the other side of the country to continue my studies."

Zoro was shocked. He was surprised, flabbergasted. He was angry, but sad at the same time. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO MOVE?! WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?!"

"Whoa Whoa… It's only gonna be for a year." Ace said trying to calm him down.

"A YEAR?! YOU KNOW HOW LONG A YEAR IS?! IT'S A FULL FRIKIN 365 DAYS!" Zoro blurted all he wanted to, and then he just calmed down and started to cry. "But seriously? I can't believe it… What's gonna happen between us?"

"I don't know… I don't know if we can even continue…" Ace sighed hugging Zoro.

Zoro was even more heart broken from hearing that. But, Zoro had to be strong man, he had to accept this. "I-I think I can understand… I don't want to be holding back on what you want do…" he said in a depressing tone.

"You really think so?" Ace asked.

"Yea of course, I don't want to hold you back from your dreams." Zoro answered. "Wait… wh-when are you leaving?"

"In two days…" Ace answered.

"W-We only have that much more time together? Did you tell Luffy yet?"

"No, not yet…"

"Well… he's gonna be very sad once you tell him…"

"I know…" With the end of that conversation they both dozen off to bed, Zoro saddened that Ace has to leave and Ace guilty for telling Zoro so late.

Two days later…

"Noooo! Nii-chan!" Luffy yelled running towards Ace before he reached the security scanners. "Why do you have to go?!" he started crying into Ace's chest.

"Oi! Luffy! Please stop it!" Zoro said trying to yank Luffy off.

"I'm sorry I didn't you sooner Luffy, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings too badly. Plus, it's only for a year, it'll fly by in no time." Ace said pushing Luffy off of himself. He looked at the time on his watch. "Well… I better get going. Goodbye guys. Zoro, please take good care of Luffy for me…" Ace said. He gave both Luffy and Zoro a kiss before heading to the line.

"Aceeeee!" Luffy yelled flailing in Zoro's arms trying to chase after his Nii-chan again.

"Stop! Luffy! I know you're sad, I'm sad too… I thought our relationship was going to well… but then he had to move." Zoro explained to a crying Luffy. "C'mon, let's go home."

The car ride home was silent; they were both still depressed about Ace leaving. When they arrived home, Luffy just crashed onto the couch.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed… G'night." Zoro said to Luffy.

"Night…" Luffy replied. The atmosphere between the two was still depressing. This continued on for about two whole months. Then, the mood started to lighten up a little and they eventually got used to Ace not being there anymore.

The first few days of summer vacation had started. Things were still pretty silent between the two. Ace was still gone, and there was nothing they could do about it. Zoro managed to land a job as a lifeguard for the beach, which was great considering the summers are always hot. But they knew that they can't spend the rest of the year being depressed, so they had to cheer up and get on with life.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Luffy screamed as he saw the weather report on TV. "It's gonna be 35 tomorrow! That's so hot!" he said as he flailed his arms in the air. "Zoro," he said as he turned his head to him. "Can I come to the beach with you tomorrow? I'll die of heat if I stay here!"

"Yea, sure, but… you can't even swim so I don't know how you're gonna stay cool," he replied.

"Don't worry! I got one of those floaty tube thingies so as long as I stay with that thing, I should be fine in the water," Luffy replied smiling.

"Whatever floats your boat," Zoro said, shrugging it off.

The next day rolled in, and the weatherman did not lie about today. The sun shone through Zoro's bedroom window and the intense heat lingered in the air. "Hot…" he complained as he started to get up. "Luffy!" he called out as he knocked on his door. "Get up! I need to be there at 9, it's already 8 right now!"

"But it's so hot!" Luffy moaned as the door swung open.

"Hey! You're the one who said you wanted to come to the beach today with me, so hurry and go pack your things so we can leave.

There wasn't much to pack at all: his swimsuit, some water, sunscreen, his floaty tube, some lunch, more lunch, and a towel. They quickly rushed out the door, hopping into the car and drove straight to the beach.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hoep to have the next few chapters out soon!**

 **R &R Please!**

 **~SuperukeJet**


	2. The Incident

**Here's chapter two of this actual story-wise fanfiction lol.**

 **The Heart's Void (Requested by: Henka-Chan)**

 **Zoro and Ace are the best of lovers. Sadly, Ace has to across the country to continue with his studies and has to break up with his beloved Zoro.** **It's just not the same without Ace. After spending time with Luffy, he may have gathered some feelings for him.**

 **Pairing: Ace x Zoro, Zoro x Luffy, Ace x Zoro x Luffy**

 **WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon, Language**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, it's Eiichiro Oda's**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Incident_

Zoro and Luffy hopped on into the car to head to the beach on this hot day. The sun shone brightly in the early morning, a sign that the mid-day heat will roll in later on. Luckily, the beach was no too far away. It was only a half-hour drive until they saw the golden sand and clear blue waters of the beach. They arrived at about 9:30 AM, about a half-hour before the beach opened up and Zoro's shift started.

"Hey Boss!" Zoro yelled out to a man standing out on the beach.

"Oh! Zoro! I hope you're ready! It's gonna be a busy day today!" he yelled back.

"Is it ok if I bring my friend in with me?"

"Yea that's fine! Now hurry up and go change before we open!" he said.

"Yessir!"

They walked along the mile-long beach, and of course, they had to bring EVERYTHING with them to Zoro's post. "Zoro! Help me set up before you go and change!" Luffy said.

"Ok ok! You don't have to yell all the time!" They set up all they need, the big blanket, with the sun umbrella, their picnic basket with their lunch, some floaty tubes (for Luffy who can't swim) and of course, some sun tan lotion. "I'm gonna go get changed right now. Don't go into the water yet ok?"

"Fine~~" he complained, waving his hands in the air.

A few minutes later, Zoro came back with a bright and tight red speedo, and of course, a lifeguard's signatures sunglasses. "Luffy! I need you to put sun tan lotion on my back for me."

"Woah! It looks like you're wearing underwear! Bwahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

"It's a speedo dammit!" he argued. "Just put this on before we open!"

He squirted a handful of lotion into his hand and rubbed them together, spreading them evenly. Zoro lay face down on the blanket and Luffy spread the lotion all over Zoro's back and legs. As he rubbed it in, the body started to glisten from the sun.

"Thanks Luffy. Now if you're gonna go swimming, don't forget to bring your floatie! You can't swim, so you'll drown. And, don't go too far out or else you may get hit by the waves…" Zoro explained to Luffy.

"Yea, yea. Whatever." Luffy replied brushing it off. He took his hand and slapped Zoro's butt.

"Oi! What was that for?" Zoro blushed.

"Go get em'!" Luffy simply said, pointing to the crowd of people that started to fill up the beach. "I'll be in the water if you need me!" Luffy added before he run towards the waters.

Two hours passed since the beach opened. The sun still shone down on the beach, and it got even hotter than it was in the morning. Nothing dramatic has happened yet, probably only a few drunks fighting on the beach, kids having a sandcastle building contest.

"What a boring job," Zoro complained. 'There's nothing fun and exciting to do. Maybe I'll take a quick nap." He shut his eyes for a few minutes until the speakers on the beach blurted something out.

"Attention all guests! The waves are starting to become much hire and the tide is rising, if you are close to the water, please move your stuff back! If you are not a strong swimmer, we suggest waiting until the tide has changed to go back into the water."

It was just a few seconds after that where surfing-worthy waves started to appear of the horizon, and they were pretty big! They quickly rolled closer and closer to the beach, surfers already paddling towards it in order to catch the ride of their life. Unless someone shouted, Zoro could stay asleep… as long as everyone is safe… he could nap.

Suddenly, he heard a woman scream out of the blue just as most of the people cleared the waters. His eyes jolted open and immediately look towards the source of the scream. "They're all looking into the water? Who is stupid enough to stay in there during the tide change?!"

A hand tugged on his leg and the man spoke in a panic voice. "Hey Lifeguard! Someone's drowning over there! You gotta hurry and save him!"

"Drowning? At the worst possible time!" Zoro exclaimed. He swiftly took his binoculars and quickly scanned the waters. He noticed a small figure flailing his arms out in the distance. "LUFFY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Without hesitation, he blew his whistle as loud as he could, telling the people to move and make a clear path for him to run. "Dammit Luffy! I told you not to go that far!"

He sprinted and dove into the water. His swam as fast as he could towards the drowning Luffy. Just about half of the way there, another wave had just appeared on the horizon, travelling at a fast pace. "No not a wave! Dammit he can't swim! What happened to his floating tube?!" He strained himself to swim faster, but it was no use. Before he got there, the wave had landed on Luffy, and he didn't resurface. "Luffy!" he screamed again. He dove under the wave to avoid it from hitting him and continued to search for the boy. He looked around frantically and finally spotted him. He was in panic, he Law Luffy, unconscious and pale, he knew he had to save him quickly. He grabbed Luffy and quickly surfaced and started to bring him back to shore where he laid him down. Immediately a crowd gathered around him to see what was happening.

Luffy's eyes were closed, his skin was pale, he didn't move. Zoro put his ear to his chest, not breathing, no movement. "Dammit!" he said "I can't lose you now! Not what I promised to Ace!" He immediately started to perform CPR. He squeezed Luffy's nose and tilted his head back. He took a deep breath and did mouth-to-mouth. After that, pumped his chest up and down. "Don't you die on me like this!" he screamed. "You can't!" I promised Ace that I would take care of you! What kind of boyfriend was I if I can't keep a stupid promise?" Tears began to pour down his face. "Just please… don't die."

He continued his CPR for 30 minutes, still nothing.

"Dammit!" he said, determined to revive Luffy.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Working on a request and then I will do the third and final chapter for this story.**

 **Please R &R! Got a request? Drop it off in my inbox!**

 **~SuperUkeJet**


	3. A New Beginning?

**This is the last and final part of this very short fanfiction! Thanks for reading! And sorry for my poor writing abilities, I'm still working on actual story writing instead of only lemons.**

 **The Heart's Void (Requested by Henka-Chan)**

 **Zoro and Ace are the best of lovers. Sadly, Ace has to across the country to continue with his studies and has to break up with his beloved Zoro. It's just not the same without Ace. After spending time with Luffy, he may have gathered some feelings for him.**

 **Pairing: Ace x Zoro, Zoro x Luffy, Ace x Zoro x Luffy**

 **WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon, Language**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, it's Eiichiro Oda's**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: A New Beginning?_

"C'mon, Luffy! Freaking breathe already!" Zoro continuously yelled in desperation, still performing CPR on the young boy. "Ace trusted me to take care of you! You can't die on me now! Please!" Tears began to run down his face, falling onto the Luffy's pale face. He continued with his compressions and mouth to mouth, but the younger boy remained breathless. Many people gathered around them, trying to get a good look at the situation, many of them turning around at the sight. "What will I tell Ace if your gone?" He attempted one final breath.

Silence lingered in the air for a few seconds. Then, coughing. Zoro immediately opened his eyes to see Luffy coughing his lungs out, trying to get the water out. "Luffy! You're alive!" Zoro declared wiping his eyes from tears. "Quick! Someone call 911!" Within minutes the ambulance quickly arrived and the paramedics quickly transported Luffy into the vehicle. Zoro tagged along. "Thank goodness your okay!"

"Thanks for saving me Zoro! I owe you…" Luffy responded in a weak voice.

"Don't talk. You still have some fluid in your lungs." the paramedic instructed. Luffy gave his usual warm, kind smile to Zoro.

Upon entry to the emergency room, a doctor was ready on standby and gave Luffy a quick examination. "Well, how is he?" Zoro asked.

"There's nothing too serious, fortunately. We can do a quick fluid drainage just to get rid of the remaining water in his lungs. But, he did get a broken ankle, perhaps from the strong currents and the power of the waves," the doctor stated.

"Thanks doc. He should be up and at it soon right?"

"In no time at all!" the doctor replied.

After a quick fluid removal and a cast, Luffy and Zoro were dismissed from the hospital, along with a new pair of crutches. "Ugh, these hurt my armpits!" Luffy complained.

"That's what you get for going too far out in the water!" Zoro teased, giving Luffy a small nudge.

"I'm sorry!" Luffy yelled. "But… thanks for saving my life, I owe you…" he said.

"Just glad you're alive and okay," Zoro commented.

It was a quick 20-minute drive back to the house, they quickly settled in after a long day of events. "C'mon Luffy… you need some rest after what happened today. Here let me help you upstairs." He grabbed a hold of Luffy's crutches and wrapped one of his arms around himself. They slowly ascended the stairs and made their way into Luffy's room. The sunset gave the room and orange tint and the sunlight lit the room up. Zoro gently sat Luffy on the messy bed and closed the blinds. "You know, you should really clean your room once in a while."

"Says you," Luffy said. "You don't even like to clean your own room!"

"Shut up!" Zoro replied in anger.

Luffy had his head drooped down. There was a long silence. "Hey Zoro…"

"Hm? What?" Zoro replied.

"I've sorta…" he paused.

"Sorta what?"

"I… I…" he stuttered. Luffy's face turned an extreme pink. "I think I… you know… have a… a th-thing for you." He buried himself into his hands. Never had he ever been so embarrassed in his life.

Zoro was shocked, astonished, amazed. _Luffy, Ace's little brother has a thing for me!?_ he thought to himself. "You what now?" he questioned for confirmation.

"I like you," Luffy stated. "I'm sorry if you don't have the same for me. It's just that you started dating Ace, and you seemed real nice. Then we started spending more time together and… I had so much fun… with you…"

Zoro flashed back on all the memories he's had with Luffy, ever since he first started dating Ace. The first time he met Luffy when Ace introduced him to Luffy, he was a rather jealous person, but opened up later. All the laughs they've had, the arguing, all that time, he enjoyed Luffy's company, especially that incredibly bright smile. He even risked his life to save him! "I guess… I do too…" Zoro added. "I really loved spending time with you… and Ace of course…" he confessed as a blush appeared on his face.

"Really!?" Luffy exclaimed in excitement. "You looked like you were really…" he continued before being grabbed by his shirt into a kiss with Zoro. Their soft lips collided together, Luffy was in shock. But, he enjoyed it as he closed his eyes. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, Zoro's winning of course. They kissed and kissed, pulling apart several times to catch some breath.

Luffy guided his hands up and underneath Zoro's shirt, getting a good feel of Zoro's hard, firm abs, his amazing pecs. Zoro moaned in pleasure. "You're the touchy kind of guy aren't you?" he questions as he broke apart their kiss. He dove into Luffy's neck, getting a whiff of his scent and kissing the soft skin.

"Zoro, take of your shirt," Luffy demanded in arousal.

"Happy to…" Zoro responded as he lifted his shirt off his body. Luffy needed to feel some more, the big biceps, the large hands, the pure lean muscles Zoro had. "So perfect…" Luffy said in amazement. He decided to give one of Zoro's nipples a small pinch.

"Uugh…" he moaned, "that's a sensitive spot." Luffy noticed a large bulge in his pants, big, pulsing, aching for release.

"Seems you got a little too excited…" Luffy commented pulling down the last pieces of clothing that covered Zoro. "Woah! Huge!" he exclaimed. Right when Zoro's speedo came off, the huge eleven inch organ sprung up into the air.

"Pretty big I know, but your brother is big than I am…" Zoro explained.

Luffy's face turned a bright red "Um-um, I d-didn't need to know that…" he shuddered, twiddling his fingers.

"Haha, sorry! But you know, I can't be the only one here that's naked. Let me help you." Zoro lifted Luffy's red shirt off, revealing his small but lean physique. He had well defined abs, a chest that popped out quite nicely. "Lie down so, I get your pants off." Without questions, Luffy lay down as he was told, "I don't want to hurt your ankle so stay still." Carefully lifting Luffy's legs up, he gently pulled the shorts off to reveal Luffy's own seven inch boner. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's excited here." Luffy blushed more.

"You seem very eager for something…" Zoro noted as he stroked Luffy's hard member. His finger traced along the head, gathering some pre-on his fingers. He rubbed to fingers together and pulled them apart, seeing how viscous and think it was. He smirked. "You know, Ace had this very sensitive spot on his dick, I wonder if you have the same thing…" Zoro bent down towards Luffy's cock, licking the underside of the head.

Luffy immediately opened his eyes and mouth wide. His back arched as much as he could without injuring himself further. "Ahhhh!" he screamed. He fell back onto the bed, panting heavily. "That was amazing! What was that?" Luffy asked.

"You do have the same sweet spot as him. Sweet," Zoro smiled. "How did it feel?"

"It felt REALLY good! I felt really tingly, but in a good way."

"Should I continue?"

"No no, I just want you inside of me!" Luffy stated in a lusty voice. Zoro's boner stood up straighter than before just because of the way Luffy sounded.

"Damn! Hot!" he murmured. Zoro quickly shuffled though his shorts' pockets and grabbed a condom out of his wallet. "You want me to use it?" he asked.

"No, it's fine… Why do you have one anyways?"

"You never know if you need to pop one in public, it's a great stress reliever." Zoro explained.

"Wh-What? You like to…"

"Yup. Like I said, it's great!"

"Nevermind, I don't want to know. Just hurry up!"

"Just let me lube up." He squirted some lube into his hands and smeared it all over his member. He took some more and spread it on Luffy's hole. "You need prepping?" he asked.

"No! Just put it inside already!" Luffy said desperately.

"Very needy indeed." Zoro lifted Luffy's legs carefully onto his shoulders. He positioned himself at the hole. "Ready?" Luffy nodded. He tried to push his way in, but Luffy wouldn't open up. "Just loosen and relax…" he said soothingly.

"I'll try but I'm just a little nervous." Luffy replied.

"Just breathe and relax…" He pushed in again, getting the head to get passed through the tight ring of muscle.

"Zoro~! It's too big! It hurts!" Luffy complained.

"Looks like you do need prepping after all." He coated his fingers in lube and insterted one finger.

"Feels good ~" Luffy moaned. He inserted a second finger and began to move them, allowing Luffy to loosen up. Without warning, Zoro hit something inside Luffy. "Gahh!" he screamed again. Hi sback arched his back and shot some pre all over him.

"Looks like I hit another sweet spot."

"Another… one…?" Luffy panted in exhaustion. Zoro repositioned himself against Luffy's entrance and managed to push it all inside.

"Argh! So fucking tight!" he announced.

"So full!" Luffy shouted.

"C-Can… I move?" Zoro questioned between pants.

"Y-yea…"

He pulled out slowly so that Luffy could adjust. Then, he pushed back in inside. He gradually increased his speed, rubbing his organ against Luffy's walls. "Ughhh~ Ahh~" Luffy moaned between thrusts.

"I can't believe… you're this… tight…" Zoro grunted. "It feels really good…"

"I can't believe you're this big!" Luffy said in reply. The air began to turn warm and musky. Sweat formed on both of their bodies from their exhausting activity. They were both panting heavily after minutes of thrusting and lustful moaning. Zoro leaned in for another wet and sloppy kiss.

"I love you," Zoro whispered into Luffy's ear.

"I love you, Zoro" Luffy said back.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, Ace entered, just for a visit over the rest of the break. "Sounds like you guys are having fun…" he said stripping himself of his clothing. "How about a threesome? Kinky right?"

THE END

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but that's the end of this story! Maybe if enough people ask, I may write some more lemon (AceZoLu).**

 **Please R &R! Got a request? Drop it off in my inbox!**

 **~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
